


Just Say the Word (We'll Take On the World)

by LieutenantRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Before the Rod Reiss Incident, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sort Of, They write letters to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantRose/pseuds/LieutenantRose
Summary: Takes place when the Scouts are wanted by the government, before the Rod Reiss Incident. The scene of Hitch and Marlowe from Season 3, episode 4, but Marco is there.I'm terrible at summaries, but I promise the story is better than the summary.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Just Say the Word (We'll Take On the World)

“Keep this in mind. Your mission is to capture these ten scouts and bring them back. I don’t care if they’re dead or alive. I just want them in our custody.” 

Marco glances at the papers strewn across the wooden table. The familiar faces of his former comrades stare back at him from disproportionate sketches. He was supposed to arrest his friends, the people he trained beside for years. Marco’s eyes lock on to one drawing in particular.

_ Jean. They wanted him to arrest Jean Kirschtein. _

A hand clasps onto Marco’s shoulder from behind. Hitch stands there with an eyebrow raised in question. “So, you know these guys?”

“Y-Yeah, actually. They’re my friends.” Marco responds. Hitch whistles lowly. The whistle is mostly sympathetic, but it also has a hint of amusement to it.

“Good luck with that, Marco. You’re gonna need it.” She says. He gulps at the sentence. It makes him think. How the actual hell is he supposed to do this?

As she walks away, Marco picks up the sketch of his best friend. “Yeah...I know.”

**══✦══**

Leaves and branches snap as they’re stepped on by the feet of three Military Police officers. Their guns are drawn, loaded at the ready in case of an emergency. The sun beats down on them, making the cloaks they wear slightly less bearable than before. They struggle to be quiet as they search for the wanted scouts, the snapping of twigs revealing their location.

“Don’t you think they have us spread out a little too much?” Hitch asks, looking around them. Marlowe keeps staring forward as they walk.

“We’re more likely to find them if we’re not all in the same area.” Marlowe responds. 

Marco stays quiet, not bothering to add to the conversation. He wonders if he’ll find Jean. He wonders if he’ll be able to arrest the man he’s been in love with since they met. Marco sighs, wishing he had the answers to his mind’s inquiries.

“But why’d I have to get paired up with you two, of all people?” Hitch huffs, still taking in her surroundings. The trees now block out most of the sunlight they were hit with a moment ago. “Spill it, boys. You scheme this up so we’d get some alone time?”

Marlowe rolls his eyes and Marco snorts. Marlowe speaks up, “Look, Hitch, no offense, but you weren’t my first choice either.”

“Oh, is that right? Well, good for you then.” She says in response.

“Yeah, no offense, but you aren’t really my type…” Marco trails off. Hitch rolls her eyes.

“Whatever, I get it. And Marco, we know you’re into guys. I know I’m not your type.” MArco chuckles. Hitch really is something.

“Anyway, doesn’t this seem odd to you? Why would the scouts murder a civilian and run for the hills?” Marlowe asks. That’s what Marco has wondered about. If his letters from Jean are anything to go by, while the scouts sometimes don’t make the best decisions, they would never kill a civilian. Well, purposely anyway. “This is the same group of soldiers who consistently risk their lives for the sake of humanity.”

Marlowe is right, Marco thinks. Nothing about this situation feels right. Not to Marco at least.

“Gimme a break. Did you forget?” Hitch starts. Marco and Marlowe turn to her. “Think about what they did to Stohess. The way they turned it into a battlefield. How many dead bodies do you think we carried? Annie’s been missing ever since. They still haven’t taken her stuff out of my room. It’s annoying.”

“But in doing so, the scouts also uncovered a Titan hiding and took it prisoner. I highly doubt the Military Police could have done that. How is disbanding the scouts what’s best for humanity?” Marlowe again questions the actions of the higher-ups. It’s comforting to Marco to know that he’s not the only one who has been questioning the motives of the government. 

In that moment, a splashing sounds from the river to their left. Hitch gasps and instantly raises her gun to aim. “Be quiet.” She commands. Marlowe and Marco heed her command and follow suit in aiming their guns. ”Listen closely.”

The sounds of splashing get louder as they approach the stream of water. There, a hooded figure is perched on the bank, scooping some water into a wooden bucket. There’s no doubt it’s one of the Scouts they’re looking for.

“Don’t move!” Marlowe yells, and the figure goes still. Marlowe approaches the figure, his gun raised. “Turn around slowly.”

Marco follows Hitch as she walks up to the other two. “You must be a scout.” Marlowe says.

The figure raises their arms in the air, showing their hands to the three MP’s. When the figure turns around, Marco instantly recognizes them. The blue eyes, the blond hair, the determined look.  _ Armin _ .

“Not a sound. Don’t say a word.” Marlowe commands. Armin locks eyes with Marco, and in that moment Marco wishes he could call off the mission. He wishes he could stop Marlowe and Hitch from arresting Armin. “Now listen, and do exactly as I instruct you to--”

Before any of them can make a move, two more figures jump down from trees, grabbing on to Hitch and Marlowe. They both have blades at their throats. Marco takes note that one of the figures is Mikasa, but he has no clue who the other person is. He’s small, but obviously has a muscular build. He has black hair that seems to be styled in an undercut. 

The unknown figure speaks, His voice is deep, and frankly very attractive, Marco thinks. Of course he’d think this guy is hot, of all people. “That’s the way. Now hand your guns to the one in front.”

Armin steps forward, taking away their guns. Marco is instantly relieved when Armin tries to send him a comforting smile. At least they don’t blame him for this. As soon as Armin breaks eye contact with Marco, his eyes instantly revert back to the dark look they held before.

“Don’t talk, right?” Armin says mockingly. Marco is taken aback by how fast Armin’s demeanor has changed. This isn’t the Armin he remembers from training camp. Something is definitely different.

“Take off your gear,” the man says, “drop it on the ground in front of you.”

The three do as they’re told and are instantly shoved to their knees on the coarse sand. Mikasa and Armin come forward with rope and instantly get to work on tying Hitch’s hands and Marlowe’s hands together. It’s then that Marco registers the hands pushing on his shoulders, bringing him to the ground as well. He looks up to see who is in charge of making sure he’s secured, and that’s when his breath catches in his throat. It’s Jean. His hair is a little longer than Marco remembers, but it’s still Jean. Still his best friend.

Jean walks toward Marco, a rope in hand. Marco holds out his wrists, trying to make it a little easier for Jean. His best friend’s eyes seem to soften at the gesture. He knows Jean doesn’t want to do this, and he doesn’t blame him. It’s neither the fault of the Scouts, nor is it the fault of Marco’s squad. Jean’s hands linger a little longer than necessary on Marco’s arms. It makes Marco smile slightly. Jean walks away, and everyone is silent. Marco takes this opportunity to look around. He spots Connie sitting atop a hill in the grass, keeping a look out for other MPs. 

Jean approaches the other man, a stack of papers in his hand. He holds the papers out. “Captain…”

_ Ah, so this is Captain Levi _ , Marco thinks.  _ Shit, Captain Levi is very attractive! _

“Now then. You’re Stohess District Military Police.” He starts reading off while looking down at the papers. Those must have been their identification and documents of confirmation for where they’re stationed. “Private Marlowe Freudenberg. Same assignment, Private Hitch Dreyse. And finally, Private Marco Bodt. We’ll need to dispose of you.”

Hitch and Marlowe gasp at that. Fear taking over the confused look in their eyes. Marco grits his teeth and closes his eyes. If this is where his life ends, so be it. At least let him say goodbye to Jean, is all he wishes to be able to do. 

“Because of what you did, Stohess was a graveyard. Over a hundred people were killed!” Hitch exclaims. Everyone looks at her in shock. Marco wants so badly to tell her to shut up, but he feels like one wrong move could end him prematurely. 

“Huh?” Levi questions.

Marlowe tries to stop Hitch from talking, attempting to get her attention, “Hey!”

“You bastards. I bet you all think you’re some kind of heroes of justice, but you’re not, You dropped dozens of innocent families straight into hell on that mission of yours!” Hitch yells again. 

“Yeah. We did.” Levi says, seemingly unbothered by the girl’s outburst.

“Hey! You’re from the Southern Cadet Corps, right?” Hitch asks, looking at Armin and Mikasa. “So you trained with Annie Leonhart. Were you a friend of hers?”

Jean lets out a gasp at her words.

“No. She wouldn’t have made friends there, either.” Hitch continues, “Way too gloomy and unapproachable for that. She was just afraid of people like a scared little kid. Now I’ll never get the chance to learn anything about her. She’s officially listed as missing. You know why? It’s because one of your titans turned her into an ugly red stain on the street!”

She whirls around to face Levi, yelling in his face. Levi still, somehow, looks unbothered. The Captain speaks up again. “Actually, no, it’s because the Titan we captured, was Annie Leonhart herself.”

Marco, Hitch and Marlowe all let out a gasp. Marco squeezes his eyes shut a little tighter.

“Goddammit. It makes me sick.” Levi continues. “Nobody knows a thing about this world. Not us or anyone else. Except for the bastards at the center of it all.” 

Marco opens his eyes to look at Jean. His head is down, and his eyes look haunted. Haunted by something Marco hadn’t seen, and probably never will see. It makes him regret not putting himself on the frontlines beside Jean. It makes him regret not being there for his best friend.

“We’re letting you go, but we need to give ourselves a head start on you.” Levi explains.

Hitch looks down at the ground, her eyes filled with confusion and anger. “Annie…”

Marlowe let out sighs of relief. “Hey! Captain Levi! Please, let me join in your cause. I believe that the Military Police are in the wrong here. If there’s any way that I can fight this world’s injustice, then that’s what I want to do!”

Marco snaps his head up to look at the other man. This is crazy. He knew Marlowe disagreed with the MPs a lot, but he didn't know it was to this extent. Although, Marlowe’s words make him start to rethink his stationing as well. 

“Easy. Calm down.” Levi says. Jean looks over at the Captain. Something in his face is different. He looks...determined. 

“I swear I won't let you down, sir!” Marlowe exclaims.

“No. I have no way of telling if you have enough resolve to make an enemy of the state.” Levi walks away from them, skillfully flipping his blade back into its holster before turning back to the three. “Let’s go. Take them deeper into the woods and tie them up Sasha.”

“Sir!” Sasha appears from behind them as Armin, Mikasa, and Levi walk away. Marco looks in her direction. She lets a smile slip when she sees him, but it’s gone just as quick as it appeared. 

Marco then looks to Jean again. He spots his friend talking with the Captain. Jean seems to ask a question before being given an answer, and the Captain walks off. Jean turns back to the three Military Police. “Sasha, you can go back to your post. I can take care of these three.”

Sasha stopped abruptly. “Uh, alright.” She hands Jean the rope holding the three MP’s hands together. Jean takes the rope and starts walking forward.   
  


“Walk in front of me so I can keep an eye on you.” Jean pulls a small dagger out of his boot, pointing it at them. Marlowe, Hitch and Marco move in front of the Scout, following his orders. 

As Jean walks them through the woods, Marco couldn’t help but wonder what Jean was thinking. Did he volunteer to take them because of Marco? What is his plan?

**══✦══**

Jean walks them up to a stone wall, “Alright.”

The three turn to face the Scout. “We’ll forget everything we saw here.” Marlowe says, looking down at the grass beneath their feet.

“I know ya will, because the three of you are about to die!” In an instant, Jean’s face had gone from slack and emotionless, to portraying a manic smile. He flips the knife up in his hand, aiming the blade at them

Marlowe holds his hands out in front of him while Hitch latches onto Marlowe’s arm. “Ah! No! He said to let us go!”

All Marco can do is stand and watch as Jean changes into someone he doesn’t recognize. Jean’s manic smile turns into more of a smirk as he talks. “The Captain might be a big softie, but I’m not. I’m ready to do what needs to be done.”

Marco knows that’s a lie. He knows Jean is actually the softest person he’s ever met. Marco knows something is off, so he studies Jean as close as possible. His stance isn’t tense, so he knows Jean isn’t serious. Is he….Is he tricking them?

“You have to believe us! We won't betray you.” Marlowe exclaims, his hands still out to protect him and Hitch. “We know that you’re fighting to protect humanity Right?” He turns to Hitch, “Tell him!”

Hitch frantically nods her head.

“As if I’d take your word for it.” Jean’s grip tightens on the knife, and he leans slightly more forward. “I can’t trust you-- not with that hair. Who in their right mind would get a bowl cut on purpose?” Jean’s face falls slightly. “So how can I trust a word you say?”

Jean flips the dagger again, and starts charging at Marlowe and Hitch. Marco does the only thing he can think of.

“Jean!” Marco yells as he tackles the Scout. “What the hell?”

Marco can hear Hitch whisper, “That’s Jean?”

Marco lands straddled over Jean’s lap. The knife flies out of Jean’s hand, bouncing off the wall before hitting the ground. Marco whirls around, quickly picking up the discarded knife. Granted, it’s a little tough without his hands free. He stands up with the dagger pointed toward Jean. “Hitch, Marlowe, run! I can handle him!” 

That’s when Jean charges forward toward Marco. He doesn’t have time to react before Jean has him backed up against the wall, his arms raised above his head, still holding the knife. Marco stares down at his best friend. Marco tries to break free, but Jean presses him tighter to the wall, bringing what feels like the barrel of a shotgun to the underside of Marco’s jaw. Marco narrows his eyes and grits his teeth. The look in Jean’s eyes is dark as he speaks.

“What do you think’ll kill faster? That knife, or the gun at your chin?” Hitch takes this opportunity to run away. To where? Marco has no clue. Jean pushes the barrel harder against Marco’s throat. “Feel like tryin’ your luck? C’mon, let’s race!”

“Jean, come on. We’re on the same side here. Why don’t you believe us?” Jean’s rough demeanor falters just a bit before he brings it back up. 

“Why the hell would anyone believe you wanna join the Scouts? My comrades are getting rounded up like criminals as we speak. What makes you think we can win?” Jean asks earnestly, his teeth gritting toward the end of his statement.

“Because...you haven’t quit.” Marlowe supplies from beside them. The look in Jean’s eyes doesn’t soften though. Marco finally speaks up. He’s decided now is the right time to do so.

“Jean, I have fought side-by-side with you and a lot of other Scouts. I never believed you guys were criminals, not even in the beginning when our superiors were adamant on turning us against all of you. I never believed them for even a second. I know you, and you know me. Have I ever lied to you, Jean? Ever?” Marco asks, the tone in his voice close to pleading. That’s when Jean finally begins to break. Marco continues, “Despite the odds, the Scouts, some of the people I trained with for three years, are still fighting. Jean,  _ you  _ are still fighting. And Jean, I am so proud of you.”

Jean’s resolve falls the whole way that time. Marco takes note of the slight glassy look in his friend’s eyes. Marco gives him a soft smile. His Jean is back. His sweet and golden-hearted Jean, not the cold and emotionless Jean. Yeah, this is his Jean, he thinks to himself.

“I made a mistake choosing this regiment, Jean.” Marco smiles. His smile is slightly sad, but the amount of pride he has for Jean mostly blocks out the sadness. “But you’re a Scout. You chose to risk your life to save others. All of you did.”

“So, I’ll trust you. We’ll trust you.” Marlowe says. Marco drops the knife, giving Jean an earnest look. Jean lowers his head, he lets down his guard as a small smile starts to spread across his face. Marco missed that smile so much…

And then Hitch whacks him over the head with a branch. Marco stares in shock as Jean falls to the ground with a grunt. The fall reveals that the ‘gun’ Jean had been holding wasn’t a gun at all. It was a branch. “What the--” Marlowe exclaims.

“Horse-faced jerk!” Hitch yells as she raises her arms to take another swing. Marlowe steps in front of her, shouldering her stomach as Marco kneels beside Jean. He instantly starts asking if he’s okay.

“Stop! He was just trying to test us!” Marlowe tries to explain to the girl. Hitch gasps when she hears what he said.

“Huh?”

Jean lays on the grass, the pain showing on his face quite obviously. Hitch hit him harder than she intended to. “Are you crazy?” Marlowe aks. “Even with his hands bound, Marco could have taken a swing at you with that knife and done some real damage. How did you know he wouldn’t do it?”

Jean, still lying on his back in the grass and with his eyes closed, says, “Don’t ask me how, but just have some faith that I know the right people to put my trust in.” 

“Makes me wonder…” Marlowe trails off. “Are you one of the fools Annie told me about?”

That statement makes Jean open his eyes, and he tries to sit up. Marco grabs his arm, helping to hoist him up into a sitting position. He lets out a pained groan as he sits up fully. “Couldn’t say. All of us are fools.” Jean says. Marco gives Jean’s hand a light squeeze. He gets one back.

“That’s not tr--” Marco starts, but Jean sends him a look, so he stays quiet. Instead of talking, Marco helps Jean to his feet. He wants to tell Jean that he’s not a fool. That he’s doing the right thing and is one of the bravest people he’s ever met.

‘Luckily for you, someone I trust very much, happens to be traveling with you today.” He slips in a wink at Marco. “Marlowe, I think you proved your dedication.” Marlowe gasps. “This should be enough to convince Captain Levi. We’ll be counting on you from here on out.”

Marco smiles at his three friends. He’s glad things turned out. But that raises the question, should he change regiments too? Maybe he should join Jean on the frontlines along with Marlowe. Or should he stay with the Military Police?

“Come on, the rest of my squad is waiting.” Jean picks up the knife, cutting the ropes off of their wrists. “Let’s go.”

They start walking back the way they came. Hitch and Marlowe fall into step behind Jean and Marco, keeping each other entertained with their own conversation. Jean looks over to Marco and smiles at him. “Sorry about earlier, I hated having to do that, but it was necessary.”

“Jean, you don’t have to apologize.” Marco knocks his shoulder into the other man’s. “I understand. Even if you were acting unlike you, I knew you weren’t being serious. I knew you were playing a part.”

“You knew? How did you figure it out?” Jean asks, his eyes wide. Marco chuckles.

“I know you. We’re best friends and have been for almost four years. We trained together. It’s only expected I pick up a few things about you and how you act.” Marco explains. Jean smiles again. Marco really missed seeing that smile every day.

“You know, letters don’t do justice to being able to physically talk to you.” Jean says, moving closer to Marco. 

“You’re right. I missed hearing your voice...and seeing your smile.” Jean blushes at Marco’s words. Marco hides a smile, looking down at the ground. “It’s not the same when you’re not by my side.”

Jean sighs. “I know. I wanted to join the Military Police with you, you know that more than anyone. But after seeing what happened in Trost, after watching you almost get eaten by a Titan when those shifting bastards took your gear, I decided I couldn’t just stand by and watch the people I care about get devoured. I couldn’t just stand by and watch you get devoured.”

Marco stays silent, staring at Jean. He knew Jean was a heartfelt person, but he didn’t realize how much he’s changed since they went separate ways. He’s more loving than before, but he’s also more guarded and strong. He’s happy, to say the least, that Jean finally seems to be confident in his abilities as a fighter and leader.

“I don’t want you joining the Scouts.” Jean says suddenly. Marco’s eyes widen.

“What? Why not?” Marco asks in confusion, and slight aggravation. 

“I almost watched you die once, Marco. I’m not taking a chance like that again. You mean too much to me.” Jean explains, a light blush still dusting his cheeks.

“So what, you just want me to sit and watch while the people  _ I  _ care about get devoured?” Marco asks, slightly raising his voice. He notices Jean flinch slightly. That’s new.

“Marco, you know that’s not what I meant.” Jean defends.

“Then what do you mean?” Marco doesn’t like these bullshit answers, but he can’t help but feel like he’s pushing too far.

“I can’t lose you!” Jean yells. Hitch and Marlowe’s conversation falters behind them as Jean's raised voice catches their attention. Marco stares at Jean, not expecting the outburst. “I can’t lose you, Marco. So please, just keep yourself safe inside Wall Sina.”

“How can I be fine with doing that, when you’re risking your life on the frontlines every day? Every morning, I pray that you’ll make it back to your barracks safely, Jean” Marco asks. “You’re everything to me, Jean. I can’t lose you either.”

“Hitch, Marlowe, go on ahead. When you see Captain Levi, tell him Marco and I had to have a quick chat in private.” Jean commands. The two nod their heads and keep walking. Jean pulls Marco into the tree line by his collar, shoving him against the trunk of a tree. ”You can’t just...say shit like that!”

“Like what? That you mean a lot to me?” Marco scoffs and rolls his eyes. Jean grips at the collar of his shirt a little tighter.

“Yes! You can’t say shit like that, Marco!” 

“And why can’t I?!”

“Because it just makes me fall in love with you more than I already have.” Jean was huffing now, whether with anger or from being flustered, Marco didn’t know.

“You...you’re in love with me?” Marco asks, sounding genuinely surprised. Jean looked taken aback by the question, like the answer was as obvious as the sun shining in the sky

“Of course, I am. How did you not notice?” Jean asks. Marco blinks at him. Jean Kirschtein, the boy he’s been pining over for years, is in love with him. Marco smiles widely.

“You’re in love with me.” Marco says again, but this time it’s a statement, not a question. Jean rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, I thought we established that.” Jean mumbles under his breath, looking away from Marco.

“We did! I just...I never thought you’d feel the same.” Marco explains. Jean looks at him, surprise evident in his golden eyes.

“The same?” Jean asks, eyes wide.

“Yeah, the same, Jean.” Marco confirms.  _ Jean feels the same! _

“Hey, Marco?” Jean starts, making sure he has Marco’s full attention. Marco hums, showing that he’s listening. “Can I kiss you?”

Marco smiles down at him. “Of course you can.”

And with that, Jean leans up and presses his lips against Marco’s. It’s nothing more than a peck, a quick show of affection. It makes Marco feel comfortable and safe...but he can’t help but want more. When Jean pulls away, it’s not far. Their faces are still so close that they can feel each other’s breaths on their faces. Marco can’t stop himself from looking down at Jean’s lips. He takes a chance, resting his hands on Jean’s hips and pulling him close. The change in stance has Jean removing his grip on Marco’s collar and placing his hands on either side of Marco’s neck. 

“That all you’ve got, Kirschtein?” Marco quips with a smirk. Jean rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling as well. 

Jean laughs, and in a hoarse voice says, “Just kiss me, you idiot.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe I’ll just--”

As he tries to pull away, Jean pulls Marco down for another kiss. This time, the kiss is more passionate. Their lips move against one another, seeming to fit together perfectly. Jean moves a hand to the back of Marco’s neck, attempting to pull him impossibly closer. Marco’s grip on Jean’s waist tightens. Jean’s other hand falls down to Marco’s chest,and ends up resting right above his heart. Marco smiles at that and pulls away. They’re both breathless, and red in the face.

“We should probably get back to Captain Levi. He’ll probably send someone to find us soon.” Jean says. Marco kisses him again quickly.

“Let’s go then.” Marco grabs his hand, and they run off toward where the Levi Squad is located.

**══✦══**

They’re observing a post now, crouched behind bushes and trees. Marlowe takes it upon himself to explain the information about this post to the Captain. “Far as I know, this is the least-manned checkpoint in the region.” Hitch stands behind Marlowe, ready to butt in with any information if needed. 

“Good. We’ll handle things from here.” Levi interjects. “Get back to your squad before they’re suspicious.”

Marco freezes at the command. So soon? It hadn’t even been that song since they split from their squad. Surely a little bit of time could be spared...right?

“Right.” Marlowe and Hitch say in unison. They turn away from Levi again and begin walking away. Marco stands up from where he’s been crouching next to Jean. He helps Jean up off the ground with little hassle.

“Looks like this is where we part ways again.” Marco says with a sad smile. Jean shares the same look on his own face.

“Yeah, looks like it.” Jean looks at the ground, attempting to mask the sad look on his face, but Marco already saw it. Marco grabs Jean’s hand and squeezes.

“I promise I’ll write to you soon, okay?” Marco places a small kiss on Jean’s hand. Jean looks up at Marco, his eyes a little misty. JEan rubs at his eyes with his free hand.

“You better.” Jean replies with a small smile. Marco pulls him into a tight hug.

Jean wraps his arms around the other boy. He wants to hold on for as long as he can, because who knows when they’ll see each other again, if life even gives them that option. Marco holds him with just as much fervor. Marco doesn’t want this moment to end. He doesn’t want to let go and not see Jean again for months.

“I’ll miss you, Marco.” Jeans whispers. Marco pulls back to look at Jean in the eyes. 

“I’ll miss you too. We’ll see each other soon okay? Don’t die on me out there, Jean.” Marco holds out his pinky. Jean latches on with his own.

“I won’t die. I can promise you that.” Marco leans down to kiss Jean one last time before turning to leave with the other two MPs. 

“Hitch, Marco, Marlowe…” The Captain calls out. The three of them turn around with a hum of acknowledgement. “We’re grateful.”

Marlowe, Hitch, and Marco turn fully toward Captain Levi, and place their fists over their heart in a salute. “Sir!”

As they walk away from the Levi Squad, Marco hears Levi’s orders before the squad springs into action. “All right. This time, we’re picking the fight.”

**══✦══**

That night, as Marco lays in bed staring at the ceiling, he thinks of Jean. He thinks of the way his eyes shine like a gold ring when the sun hits them just right. He thinks of Jean’s hair and how soft it actually is. He thinks of the way Jean kissed him today, full of passion and longing. He thinks of how lucky he is to have met Jean Kirschtein.

That night, Marco makes a promise to himself:

He would see Jean again, and he’d kiss him just like he had earlier today.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! As always, if you see any typos or grammar mistakes while reading, please let me know. Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
